<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communion by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615561">Communion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communion | Eucharist, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lefou refused to believe that Stanley had no idea how he looked during Mass that morning, especially when it came time to take the Eucharist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeFou &amp; Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Communion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes Lefou really had to wonder if Stanley was aware of how beautiful he looked at times. It bordered on the obscene depending on the moment. The young man had been second in looks only to Gaston back when the other was still alive. Several women turned down by Gaston had turned their eyes on Stanley, hoping to catch his eye. None of them did of course, Lefou later learned that Stanley had only ever had eyes for him. No one could possibly be that unaware of the effect their looks had on others unless they were some kind of saint. Lefou knew that Stanley was not a saint solely based on some of the things they did in the bedroom and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou watched as Stanley approached père Robert to take communion. His eyes were down in respect, full lips just barely moving in prayer as he waited behind the other congregants. There was a calmness to his facial expression that reminded Lefou of some of the statues in the church. It was soon his turn and Stanley stepped forward, opening his mouth. The Eucharist was placed on his tongue and his eyes fluttered briefly as he made the sign of the cross before going back to kneel beside Lefou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou’s cheeks were burning a bright red. The image of Stanley with his mouth open and tongue partially out stopped him from doing anything else, unable to pray as the image continued over and over again. He was fairly certain that having these kinds of thoughts about someone taking communion would send him to Hell. To be fair, Lefou had been told that a lot of the things he did meant he was destined for Hell so maybe this wasn’t the worst of his supposed sins. If Stanley’s mouth and tongue were what condemned him, Lefou would go to Hell willingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem distracted, mon coeur. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, looking up from the dinner he had been mostly moving around his plate. Stanley sat across from him at the table, looking at him with worry in his eyes. “Hm? Oui, oui I’m fine,” he said, shaking his head a little. “There’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You’ve been like this all day since morning Mass. I noticed you staring at me occasionally; did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never do anything wrong,” Lefou assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever known,” Lefou said. “Sometimes it just comes out in the most random of times,” he added with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley laughed, cheeks burning a dull red at his words. “You’re teasing me,” he accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non, it’s Sunday. I’m telling the truth,” Lefou countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you would lie if it was any other day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed then, Stanley shaking his head at Lefou’s gentle teasing. “Please! Tell me what I did to make you become so flustered,” he finally asked once the laughter died down. “Perhaps I would like to recreate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was...it was just from watching you take the Eucharist,” Lefou finally confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley raised an eyebrow at that. “What?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou rolled his eyes but knew he could not back down from the truth now. “It was from watching you to take communion this morning. The look on your face and the way you opened your mouth and took it on your tongue was very...well you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley covered his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding the smile that threatened to escape. “Truly? That’s what got you hot and bothered? My taking of the communion during Mass? Shall I tell père Robert that he has become part of such images?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you look the way you do!” Lefou said with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, chouchou,” Stanley assured him. “But we went to the morning Mass; so that means you’ve been flustered almost the entire day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.” He frowned a little when Stanley stood up, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking care of you,” Stanley said as he walked around the table to Lefou’s side. He pulled his chair back, slipping easily down to his knees between his legs. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sunday,” he said, “when one is expected to take care of others and their needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou’s breath caught as Stanley placed his hands on his thighs, parting his legs further. “I doubt this was the kind of care that the Lord meant…” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley shrugged, “we are only human. Mistakes happen,” he hummed. “That’s why we are always forgiven when we ask for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou’s eyes became half-lidded as Stanley started to work on opening his breeches, slender fingers brushing over heated flesh. He hissed as Stanley took hold of his half-hard erection, freeing it from its constraints and stroking it until it was fully erect. “Stanley…” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man looked up at Lefou, locking eyes with him. He maintained this as he leaned forward, opening his mouth as if he were taking communion again. His tongue pressed against the underside of the head and he sighed at the familiar taste. His eyes fluttered and he finally set to work, lazily letting his tongue explore every bit of exposed flesh down to the base of the shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…” Lefou whispered. He kept his hands gripped on the arms of his chair, nails digging into the wood as Stanley kissed his way down to his balls. He ran his tongue over them, breathing hotly against them in a way that made Lefou shudder. “Merde!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley smiled, finally taking Lefou’s cock into his mouth. He worked his way down, cheeks hollow as he sighed and breathed through his nostrils. He opened his eyes again once he felt his nose tickled by Lefou’s pubic hair. He stared up into Lefou’s eyes, mewling around the hot flesh in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Lefou reached down, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. The victory rolls came undone and the ribbon that tied his hair back fell away with a light pull. Stanley’s wavy hair framed his face now and Lefou shuddered at the sight, keeping a firm hold on the hair at the back of Stanley’s neck. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, his voice thick with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined softly, head moving lazily up and down Lefou’s shaft. Occasionally Lefou would give his hair a pull, just enough for the pain to make Stanley moan in pleasure around the hot flesh in his mouth. He swallowed whenever he felt Lefou’s cock hit the back of his throat, having gotten control of his gag reflex over time. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of the erection, humming to make it vibrate against the shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stanley,” Lefou warned. His grip tightened in the other’s hair and he was encouraged by the soft mewls Stanley made, nodding just so with the dick in his mouth. “Chouchou, I..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth was filled with Lefou’s hot seed. He swallowed dutifully, keeping his eyes open to look into Lefou’s as he did so. Once Lefou was finished he pulled back, licking his softening cock clean. He gave an almost chaste kiss to the head, humming as he pushed himself onto his feet. “How was that?” he asked, his voice rough and hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Lefou hissed. He pulled Stanley into his lap, allowing the younger man to take a moment to adjust himself, straddling Lefou without risk of the chair falling over with the pair on it. He kissed Stanley’s bruised and red lips, stroking the inside of his thighs. He could taste himself on Stanley’s tongue and lips as he opened Stanley’s breeches, freeing his erect cock and holding it in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you take care of me now?” Stanley breathlessly laughed, rolling his hips forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do unto others,” Lefou said with a smile. He ran his thumb over the head, making Stanley shudder and let out a weak cry of pleasure. He coaxed pre from his lover’s cock, smearing it over the shaft to make it a little easier to jerk him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I think...that will be my new favorite verse,” Stanley moaned. He shuddered and leaned forward, hugging Lefou tightly to keep control as he continued to fuck himself against the palm of Lefou’s hand. He kissed whatever part of Lefou’s face and neck he could reach, leaving gentle nips behind, some of them already bruising to become a sign of their love. “Lefou,” he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish for me,” Lefou panted. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Stanley’s temple. He could feel the way his body shuddered under his touch and soon enough Stanley was cumming, his seed spilling into Lefou’s hand and over his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley’s body fell limp against Lefou as he struggled to catch his breath. “My love...I always thought work on Sunday was forbidden,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not work if it’s something you enjoy,” Lefou countered. He brought his soiled hand up when Stanley slowly sat back, running his tongue over it to clean some of the semen away. “Open,” he said once most of it was cleaned save for his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted his lips, offering Lefou his tongue as if he were back at church. He cleaned his own semen off of his finger in a few lazy licks, purring before kissing Lefou on the lips. “I am blessed with you,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am damned with you and that mouth of yours,” Lefou laughed, pulling Stanley down for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>